


Secret Godmother

by TheOriginalLovelace



Series: Femslash Yuletide 2013 (2020) [10]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Feelings, Femslash Yuletide, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Secret Crush, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalLovelace/pseuds/TheOriginalLovelace
Summary: How was Mal - brash, stubborn, angry, broken Mal - supposed to find the perfect something for the perfect girl?Prequel to my ficHomemade Gift
Relationships: Ben & Mal (Disney: Descendants), Evie/Mal (Disney)
Series: Femslash Yuletide 2013 (2020) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036977
Kudos: 6





	Secret Godmother

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how I feel about this one, but here it is anyway

It started not long after winter settled over Auradon.

Whispers dancing through the halls of Auradon Prep like wind through the leafless trees of the grounds, secret smiles and exaggerated expressions of excited joy that left Mal torn between confusion and annoyance. After months in their company she was used to the AK's being almost annoyingly happy but this seemed different, somehow.

When the days turned to weeks and the annoyance burning behind her eyes felt more like anger, she sought out Ben's assistance, as she'd done many times before - with varying degrees of reluctance - eager to put this latest cultural difference behind her.

Though initially startled by her questions, to say nothing of the way she asked them, Ben was soon smiling as he explained everything winter brought to Auradon besides snow. The 'holiday season', a concept entirely foreign to the girl from the Isle, seemed the most important thing and no holiday was as grand or important than Christmas. 

"Christmas is a time to be with your friends and family, have a nice meal, and exchange gifts," he'd explained with that signature smile of his paired with sad eyes. He hated that, at sixteen, Mal and the other VK's had never heard of such things but was determined to make things right. Mal, for her part, tried to appreciate the sentiment, even though the pity in his eyes sort of made her want to deck him. 

"Gifts?" She questioned. Not because she didn't know what gifts were but because they were something beyond rare on the Isle; they certainly hadn't had a day designed around the exchange of them. She wondered how many such days Auradon had; her limited knowledge provided her knowledge of two, Christmas and the equally strange practice of birthdays. "What kind of gifts?"

He nodded eagerly, clearly pleased by her interest. "Anything will do, really, it's the feeling behind it that really matters. It's a nice way to tell the people in your life that you were thinking about them."

Why simply telling them was insufficient, she didn't know and didn't bother to ask. "And what does any of this have to do with 'Secret Godmothers'? she asked, having heard that term many times over the last week or so.

She hasn't thought it possible but his already pleased expression seemed suddenly even brighter than before. "Oh, you've heard about that?"

She barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes because of course she had; she wouldn't be able to ask if she hadn't.

"Well, it's a newer tradition," he began. "Where a group of people get together and exchange names at random. Then, instead of having to buy a gift for everyone involved, you only have to get something for one person. The only rule is that you can't tell them you picked their name until you give them the present, so everyone is surprised. Sometimes there's a party where the gifts are exchanged but that depends on who's involved." He smiled. "It's kind of a big deal around here; a whole group of us participate every year. That's probably why so many people are talking about it."

She narrowed her eyes briefly. It was an interesting idea, at least. And everyone she'd overheard did seem excited. "Can we do it?"

Surprised though he obviously was, Ben beamed. "I think that's a great idea! All you have to do is give your name to Jane before Friday and she'll put you on the list."

She nodded, thoughtful. "I'll ask E and the boys if they want to, then. Sounds...interesting."

"It really is fun, Mal, I promise. You won't regret it."

* * *

Like Ben said, it was easy for the Core Four to get involved with the Secret Godmother celebration. Once she'd relayed her newfound information to Jay, Carlos, and Evie, they'd all seemed intrigued - and maybe a little relieved since, unlike the AK's they didn't have access to royal treasuries - and had quickly agreed that it sounded like fun. And, though she'd been surprised at the request, Jane was all too happy to add all four of their names to the list. 

While the others wondered about who they'd get - and, consequently, who would get them - Mal just hoped she wouldn't get someone she hated. Someone like, Lucifer help her, _Audrey_. But, she reasoned, there were a lot of names on the list and she was fairly confident she'd be able to bluff her way through finding a reasonably nice gift for nearly any of the participating AK's, even if she really would prefer buying for one of her boys instead. 

What she did _not_ expect, was slipping her hand into the obnoxiously colorful winter hat Jane provided for anonymity and pulling out Evie's name. Because, if she's being honest, not having to find the perfect gift for Evie was the whole damned reason Secret Godmother had seemed so damned ideal. 

To be clear, Mal loved her boys and, yes, she did have other friends in Auradon, like Ben and Jane, but Evie was _special_ . She was...she was _Evie_ , for Lucifer's sake! And how was Mal - brash, stubborn, angry, broken Mal - supposed to find the perfect something for the perfect girl?

She didn't know and, as the days between now and the Secret Godmother exchange date ticked away, she was running out of time to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to my fic [Homemade Gift](http://archiveofourown.org/works/28150527)


End file.
